Apariencias
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #30. Sasuke sabía que a veces las apariencias engañaban, aunque nunca se imaginó a qué punto. AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #30**

 **Apariencias**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sonido que anunciaba un nuevo correo lo despertó, y la suave risilla ajena lo obligó a levantarse de un salto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!— gruñó Sasuke, desenrrollándose las sábanas de los pies para quitarle su portátil a su sonriente amigo, quien soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué? Solo quería ver tus correos. Esa tal _Ikebana16_ es alguien genial. Con razón te la pasas enviándole mensajes a todas horas— rió Naruto, logrando que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada— ¿Cuándo van a conocerse?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota— espetó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y leía el último correo— Largo de mi habitación.

— ¡No seas así, Sasuke- _baka_! Ella dijo que también vive en la ciudad, ¿por qué no la has citado todavía?— preguntó su amigo, tirándose perezosamente sobre el colchón— ¿Le pediste una foto? Es horrorosa, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la boca.

— ¡Anda! ¿Ya la viste? ¿Hablaron por teléfono o algo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió escribiendo en su computador, abstraído.

—No.

— ¡Bah! Eres más aburrido que un plato de arroz… Al menos deberían haber intercambiado sus fotos o algo, ¿no crees?… ¿O qué? ¿Temes que le parezcas horroroso tú? ¿O que ella sea un hombre?— bromeó, y Sasuke volió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres un maldito estúpido. Y para que dejes de fastidiar: no. A todo lo anterior. Ya vete de mi casa.

—Vaya, de verdad que no te entiendo… Por primera vez una chica, aunque no sea de carne y hueso, llama tu atención, y tú no haces nada. Es decir, siempre supe que eras medio lento con estas cosas, ¡pero te pasas, de veras!

—Sólo hablamos de libros, películas y esas cosas. Ella no me interesa de la forma en que crees.

— ¿No? Entonces no te molestará darme su dirección de correo; digo, parece ser alguien muy divertida e interesante…

— Eso…no va a pasar— gruñó Sasuke, ligeramente abochornado; y su amigo soltó otra carcajada, golpeando las mantas con sus manos.

— ¡Ves como sí te interesa! ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

—Idiota.

—Bueno, bueno; pero debes aceptar que con nadie más hablas tanto de libros o películas… ¡Ni siquiera conmigo, y soy tu mejor amigo!

Sasuke lo miró de refilón, consciente de que no se desharía de él a menos que dijera lo que quería oír.

—La mayoría de las personas no entienden de filosofía o cine mudo de los años 20. Y tú no entiendes nada de nada nunca, tarado.

— ¿Películas mudas? iPff! Ni mi abuelita las vería. ¿Por qué querría ver una película sin colores ni sonido? Es estúpido.

—Tú eres estúpido. Por eso nunca se puede hablar contigo. ¡Lárgate!

—Ay, pero qué humor, _teme_. Si yo fuera tú cancelaría la cita que te arreglé hoy en la tarde.

— ¡Lar…! ¿Qué?

— ¿No leíste los correos que le envié a tu nombre?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás muerto, imbécil!

— ¡Espera, espera!— Naruto se levantó de un salto, poniéndose a resguardo al otro lado de la cama y con las manos por delante— ¡Te la pasas hablando con ella, era normal que se encontraran algún día, como dentro de tres horas, por ejemplo!

— ¡Estás más que muerto!

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Sólo quería hacerte un favor!

Sasuke bajó su puño y soltó la camiseta de su amigo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué tu diminuto cerebro jamás funciona, _dobe_?

— ¡Oye!— Naruto refunfuñó y arregló su camisa, frunciendo levemente el ceño, curioso— ¿Por qué no quieres conocerla? Creí que ella te agradaba.

—Me agrada— soltó Sasuke, quitándose la mano de la nariz— No es como todas las mujeres que conozco; es divertida, inteligente, le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, y ella…— suspiró, derrotado, dejándose caer sentado en la cama— me comprende— añadió en un susurro, echándose sobre la cama.

—Vaya, me aburrí de solo escucharte decir eso— Naruto se frotó la coronilla, confundido— ¿Por qué no quieres conocerla?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y volteó el rostro, resignado.

—Ella debe creer que soy una especie de inadaptado o algo así…

—Que novedad… ¡Auch!— Naruto se sobó la zona en la que lo golpeó el zapato de Sasuke y frunció el ceño— Lo que quise decir es porqué piensas que ella cree eso. De cualquier forma eres un adolescente que lee libros de un montón de tipos raros en lugar de salir a divertirse, y ve películas sin sonido y sin color, cuyos actores están viendo como crece el césped desde abajo desde hace por lo menos cien años. Eres extraño.

—Serías un excelente terapeuta, _dobe_ — siseó con ironía, rodando los ojos.

—Oye, pero esa chica hace exactamente lo mismo, así que los dos son unos inadaptados. ¿Qué tal? De cualquier forma eres Sasuke Uchiha; las nenas mojan sus bragas sólo con verte.

—Que observación tan _profesional_.

— ¡Ya, en verdad no te entiendo! Seguro le gustarás apenas te vea; sobre todo si es una fea inadaptada…

—Ese es el problema, idiota. Ella no sabe quien soy, pero me conoce mejor que nadie, y yo a ella; no quiero gustarle a la gente sólo por mi apariencia, ¿lo entiendes?

—Oh… No. La verdad no.

—No me sorprende. Largo.

—Pero…

— ¡Largo!

—Ya oí, ya oí. Sólo quiero que me digas si vas a ir a verla o no a la cita.

—No.

Naruto sonrió.

—Bien. Te estará esperando en las bancas de la estación a la dos. Usará un gorro con borla de color morado, y se supone que tú uno azul…

—Dije que no voy a ir. Esto es estúpido.

—Claro, claro. ¡Adiós, _teme_! ¡Buena suerte!

— ¡Idiota!

oOo

Quiso darse un golpe, no solo por estar ahí a la hora pactada, sino también por usar aquel ridículo gorro.

Si aún le quedaba algo de dignidad después de tantos años de amistad con Naruto sin duda se había esfumado.

Miró su reloj de pulsera; faltaba solo un minuto para las dos y nada. Solo él esperaba en la banca con un gorro de borla, y cuando el tren comenzó a meterse en la estación Sasuke casi entró en pánico. ¿Ella lo había plantado sin siquiera conocerse? ¿Así se sentía ser rechazado? Miró de un lado a otro y de nuevo se encontró solo. El tren abrió las puertas y decenas de personas bajaron, obstruyendo su visión,y él, frustrado, se quitó el gorro azul y lo estrujó entre sus manos, sin importarle lo mal que debía verse su cabello.

Era la última vez que seguía un consejo de Naruto.

Resignado, se levantó y esperó a que la gente se disipara del andén antes de moverse; y fue ahí cuando giró la mirada y la vio sentada a unos pocos metros, con su gorro de lana y borla moroda, escondiendo la cara tras un libro. Sasuke sintió su corazón golpear muy fuerte dentro de su pecho y estrujó un poco más su gorra, quedándose de pie en medio del andén, siendo empujado por la gente. Y como obnubilado dio un paso, y luego otro, y cuando se dio cuenta ua estaba de pie frente a la chica, que todavía parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que bajó el libro para acomodarse las gafas que llevaba puestas, sorprendiéndolo al mostrarle su rostro por primera vez.

— ¿Yamanaka?— inquirió automáticamente, captando su atención.

— ¿Sí?— ella respondió de la misma forma, abriendo los ojos con horror al reconocerlo— Sasuke— musitó, deshaciéndose de sus gafas y gorra para acomodarse en cabello, cambiando su pose despreocupada por una más femenina— Qué... Amm. Que sorpresa— musitó con nerviosismo, abriendo y cerrando la boca con indecisión.

— ¿Usas gafas?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La Ino Yamanaka que él conocía era tan vanidosa que hubiera preferido morir antes que usar unos lentes de montura tan grande, y sin duda nunca hubiera tocado un libro ni con la punta de su cabello.

— ¿Eh? Ah...— Ino se sonrojó y empezó a peinar compulsivamente su cabello, riendo con nerviosismo— Yo, emm... Sí. Uso lentillas en la escuela, pero me molestan mucho— confesó en voz baja, alzando el cuello para ver sobre su hombro— ¿No estás con alguien más, verdad?

Sasuke la ignoró y posó la vista en la cubierta de su libro, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

— ¿Lees a Nietzsche?

Ella se sonrojó una vez más, bajando la cabeza.

—A-A veces... En realidad no me gusta mucho leer. Ya sabes, amo salir de compras y todo eso, como una chica normal.

Él asintió, todavía sin poder creer lo diferente que lucía esa chica de la Ino Yamanaka que veía a diario. ¿Acaso ella era...?

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?— le preguntó súbitamente. Ella lo miró, interrogante— Tenía pensado ir al cine.

—Amm... Bueno, yo estoy esperando a alguien ahora...

— ¿Alguien importante?— tanteó el terreno. Ella asintió, y su corazón se aceleró sin razón aparente— Entonces no puedes acompañarme...— resolvió, sonriendo ante lo irónico de la situación, e Ino, para su sorpresa y luego de años de rogarle por una cita, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Él es importante para ti?

—No lo sé. Pero le dije que lo vería aquí, así que...

Sasuke la miró una vez más, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Y, por alguna razón, lo irónico de todo aquello no le molestó.

¿Qué más tenía que perder?

—Lástima, porque hay una función con los mejores clásicos de Buster Keaton y algo me decía que te gustaría venir— dijo, resignado, volviendo a ponerse el gorro de lana para que ella lo viera— _Ikebana16_.

Ino le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, confundida.

— _Sharingan24_ — susurró, sorprendida— ¿Eres tú?

Fue el turno de sonrojarse para Sasuke.

—Las apariencias engañan, supongo— musitó, pasándose una mano por el cuello para volver a deshacerse del gorro azul— En la escuela... No parecías ser el tipo de chica que lee a Nietzsche o Boudelaire...

—Ni tú— resolvió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Estás decepcionado?

—No, y eso es extraño— contestó de inmediato, sin darse cuenta— ¿Tú?

—Bueno... No tienes frenillos ni gafas— sonrió, y, curiosamente, Sasuke rió también.

—Pues sí uso gafas— confesó, encogiéndose de hombros— Las necesito para ir al cine.

— ¿Y todas esas veces que fuimos en grupo?

—En realidad no podía ver bien la pantalla, por eso siempre decía que la película era mala.

—Pero, en la escuela...

Sasuke se llevó un dedo al ojo y extrajo un pequeño plástico redondeado.

—Lentillas. Aunque también me molestan, así que sólo las uso en clase.

—Vaya... En verdad que las apariencias engañan, Sasuke-kun...— resolvió, acomodándose las gafas con una mano, y él rió por lo bajo, guardando silencio por algunos segundos mientras el tren volvía a salir de la estación.

— ¿Aun así quieres ir al cine?— la pregunta salió por sí sola, pero esa vez, Sasuke no se arrepintió de que lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera cuando Ino pareció pensárselo, mientras se acomodaba las gafas de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes? Creí que estaría saltando en una pierna cuando me dijeras eso, pero ahora resulta bastante extraño...

— ¿Quieres o no?— cuestionó, volviendo a ser el Sasuke Uchiha grosero de siempre, pero esta vez notó que había algo mucho menos desdeñoso en él.

Ino torció los labios y le enseñó la lengua, divertida.

—Sólo si empezamos de nuevo y solo somos nosotros mismos, sin más apariencias— dijo, levantándose para extenderle la mano— Soy Ino. Amo la psicología criminalística, las películas mudas, comer todo lo que quiera y realmente no me gustan mucho las compras... Tu turno.

—Ya nos conocemos— refunfuñó é; como respuesta, Ino solo le reiteró su mano, haciéndole soltar un ligero gruñido.

— Esto es estúpido.

—...

—Como sea— se rindió al fin, chasqueando la lengua y aceptando su cálida mano con la suya— Soy Sasuke, me gusta la filosofía, los días de lluvia, el café negro, y...— la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y, por primera vez desde que Ino lo conocía, esbozó una sonrisa sincera— Tal vez no seas tan molesta como creía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #30 terminado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
